


Sweet

by xDemonPonx



Series: Kiss Me [2]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: AU, Food Porn, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto has come to visit Shou and finds some strawberries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Juu-chan

Hiroto kissed Shou again before Shou broke the connection.

“Hiroto, if you don't work there then how do you know all that stuff...?”

Hiroto just smiled mysteriously “I have lots of tricks for you~” he teased.

“Oh? Like what?”

“Nope! Then it won't be a surprise!”

Hiroto giggled as he pulled Shou into the bedroom. He knelt beside Shou's stereo and chose a CD, flicking the switch on. A thumping beat filled the room as Hiroto straddled Shou and ground his hips down. One hand touched his own clothed crotch while the other hand slid up Shou's shirt and brushed a nipple. Shou gasped and wished his pants would just disappear. 

Hiroto wriggled side to side as Shou broke out in a sweat, hands on Hiroto's hips. He brought Shou's hand to his mouth and sucked the fingers, moaning as he did so, all the while rubbing himself through his pants.

Hiroto let Shou's hand slide down and ran his own hand down his chest, swooning as though envisioning someone else and silently formed the word 'Shou' on his lips.  
His hand slid under the waistband of his pants and started moving. Really touching himself or not, Shou was hypnotized by the sight, flushing as dirty images assaulted his brain. He had a beautiful creature writhing and touching himself on his lap and all he could do was throw his head back, moan and pray for the teasing to end.

“Shou, do you have a piece of cloth or anything?” Hiroto asked.

“Yes I do....but why?”

“A surprise, you'll like it, just get it” Hiroto smiled mischievously.

With trepidation, Shou extracted a piece of cloth from a draw and handed it to Hiroto who wrapped it around Shou's head, covering his eyes and pushing him down on the bed.

“I promise, you'll like this, just wait here for a second”

Shou felt Hiroto rise from the bed and could do nothing but wait. What could this little minx have planned? Shou had never exactly been adventurous in bed and couldn't even imagine what Hiroto was going to do. He realized he didn't even really know anything about Hiroto but gods, looking like that, the boy could do whatever he wanted.

The bed dipped as Hiroto returned, rubbing Shou's arm and pulling off his shirt. Pushing him back, Shou breathed for a second before feeling a cool sensation on his chest.

“Hiroto, what...?” he gasped as the item was licked off and Hiroto sucked up the leftover juices.

“Well, you had strawberries in your fridge and I thought-”

He was interrupted by a loud groan as he swirled another piece of the fruit around one of Shou's nipples. The fruit was dropped on the pink bud and Hiroto lingered for a moment, flicking his tongue across and bringing it to hardness before slurping up the juice around it.

Shou felt another strawberry trail from a nipple down to his belly where Hiroto dropped it. The trail was slowly lapped up then Hiroto took the strawberry in his teeth and leaned up to Shou's mouth letting them both have a bite of the sweetness before bringing their mouths together. The sweetness of the fruit mixed with the taste of Hiroto and Shou found himself wondering how he had ever eaten any other way. Some of the juice stuck on his lips and trickled down his chin, Hiroto's tongue swept out and licked up every drop. Shou giggled as Hiroto's tongue tickled his chin and moved down to his neck. He gasped as Hiroto sharply bit his throat.

“Hiroto” moaned Shou as he felt all his senses being teased. “Please, I need more, I need to feel you"Another strawberry was popped into Hiroto's teeth and trailed down, 

down. From Shou's neck, across a nipple, over to the other side and then slowly, slowly down his torso and eventually, Hiroto dropped the piece of fruit down into Shou's pants. Shou panted feeling the cool hit his hard, hot cock.

“Hiroto” he groaned again. He had never been with anyone this experimental. He was going to be consumed by this slow, steady burn and he didn't care. 

Hiroto began to follow the trail the strawberry had left, beginning at Shou's neck. The tongue there made Shou let out a lewd sound Hiroto was sure the neighbours could hear. He slowly drew his tongue down, sucking at he hollow made by Shou's collarbone, the mix of sweetness and sweaty skin tasting like sex. His tongue swirled around a nipple, Shou's chest heaving rapidly as Hiroto continued to tease. Slowly, his tongue drew across to the other side. Shou was slowly going crazy as Hiroto continued to tease, lazily continuing to follow the path downward.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hiroto reached Shou's pants and carefully undid the zipper with his teeth and gently pulled his pants and underwear down, taking the strawberry in his mouth. 

Shou let out a choked sob as those plush lips wrapped around him then gasped as he felt the strawberry still in Hiroto's mouth too, a contrast of heat and cool. His tongue slid up and down, the strawberry bushing the head of Shou's cock. He let himself thrust up involuntarily but Hiroto didn't seem to mind too much.  
In fact, he sucked harder, his tongue stroking the sensitive underside. The strawberry slid down as Hiroto's head bobbed, Shou totally gone by now, writhing against the sheets, a moaning, panting mass of pure pleasure. Hiroto's tongue pushed the strawberry around. Heat immediately followed cool, creating a delicious sensation within Shou.

He thrust up faster into the amazing feeling of Hiroto's mouth, crying out as Hiroto's tongue assaulted the sensitive spot just under the head.

“Hiroto” panted Shou “I need you inside me right now, I need to feel you around me”

Hiroto raised his head “where's-”

“Dresser, top draw” Shou gasped urgently, needing to be inside Hiroto. 

Hiroto swallowed the strawberry and reached into the indicated draw.

  
Shou heard the flick of a cap and felt his fingers being coated. Hiroto guided his hand to his entrance. Shou inserted a finger and moved it around as Hiroto thrust back and wriggled himself against the digit. He inserted another scissoring Hiroto apart. Hiroto moaned moving against the welcome invasion. Another insertion and Hiroto whined, both at the pain and at the feeling of being filled. Shou's fingers brushed that magic spot and Hiroto groaned, fully thrusting against Shou's fingers as he hastened to slick the other man's cock.

He reached behind to pull Shou's fingers out. Straddling the other man's hips, he pushed himself down, down, carefully onto that beautiful cock. He let out a loud moan as he felt that wonderful thing fill him, possessing him completely.

Shou moaned too. That tight, soft heat seeming to both suck him in and push him out all at once. Hiroto leaned down and kissed Shou, the taste of the strawberries and the musky taste of Shou's cock still lingering as Shou licked the roof of his mouth. Hiroto placed his hands on Shou's chest and raised himself until Shou was almost out before sliding back down hard. He cried out as Shou's cock assaulted him.

Shou moaned at the feeling of moving in and out of Hiroto's hot channel. The fact he wasn't in control of the act made it all the more exciting. Hiroto pushed down on Shou, crying out as Shou slid back inside, stoking all Hiroto's sensitive nerve endings.

“Shou..Sh-ah! So good! You feel so good inside me!”

A slight change of angle and Shou was hitting Hiroto's prostate. Hiroto screamed loudly and wrapped Shou's hand around himself, guiding the older man to pump hi as he aimed to have that spot hit again and again, screaming every time. 

Hiroto's hand caressed Shou's sensitive nipples making Shou let out a groan. 

A particularly hard thrust down coupled with being touched just right and Hiroto threw his head back, Shou's name ripping from his throat as waves of passion washed over him and his essence covered Shou's torso.

As Hiroto clenched hard, Shou let go deep inside of him.  
  
Hiroto rolled to the side and pulled the cloth off Shou's eyes, throwing an arm around him.

“Wow” Shou whispered “That was amazing. Where did you...?”

Hiroto just smiled and pressed a finger to Shou's lips.

Shou shrugged as he dipped his fingers into the cum on his body an licked them clean.

“It doesn't matter” grinned Hiroto “What matters is we're together”

Shou threw an arm across Hiroto. He was right of course. The sex was fun but more important was each other.  


End file.
